


Aosis

by dorky_hime



Series: My Girl? or Guy? [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aosis

**Author's Note:**

> A side story for My Girl? Or Guy?

The first time Ohno saw Sho at the bar, he was attracted to him. Therefore, he decided to approach him and he was very happy when Sho immediately opened up towards him and regarded him as one of his friends. Then, the second time he saw Sho, he noticed that Sho was being friendly with a girl. Ohno admitted that the girl was beautiful and both of them looked like a couple made in heaven. Sho introduced him to the girl, Matsumoto Jun. He noticed the unpleasantness in Jun’s eyes every time he tried to get close to Sho and he knew that Matsumoto Jun loved Sakurai Sho. Ohno would stay away from Sho if both of them were in a relationship but when Sho said that Jun was his best friend, he decided to try his luck in winning Sho’s heart. However, his heart was broken to pieces when he met them on his exhibition day. He could clearly saw that Sho was totally smitten by Jun and he noticed the spark of love in his eyes every time he looked at her. At that moment, Ohno knew that he had lost his chance in winning Sho’s heart.

*****************************************

Ohno stared at the man who was staring at one of his sculptures. He walked slowly towards him while his mind tried to ponder about the man’s identity. He was surprised when his assistant told him that a visitor wanted to meet him. The man turned to look at him and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

“Ohno-san? I am Ikuta Toma. Nice to meet you,”

Ohno took the business card that Toma had handed to him.

“Nice to meet you too. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“Actually, there is. I'm handling a charity art exhibition in order to raise funds for a children hospital. I would like to ask if you'd be interested in joining us,”

“Let’s go to my office and you can explain the details to me,” Ohno said as he began walking towards his office. As soon as they settled down, Toma started to explain about the project and Ohno had decided to take part in the exhibition.

*****************************************

Ever since Ohno had agreed to take part in the fund-raising exhibition, he started to spend time with Toma. He found Toma an interesting man in his own way and he liked spending time with him. Ohno had become busier as time for the exhibition drew nearer. He would lock himself up in his art room and concentrated on his work that he would often forget about his surroundings. A loud knock on the door startled him. He smiled when he saw Toma walk into the room with a paper bag that smiled deliciously like ramen.

“I’m pretty sure that you haven’t had your lunch yet,” Toma said as he put the take out on the table. Ohno grinned and nodded as he went to wash his dirtied hand before joining Toma at the table.

“Ah, I really am hungry! Thank you, Toma-chan!” he said as he ate the ramen. Toma grinned when he saw the way Ohno slurped his noodles.

“You sure are starving,”

“I haven’t eaten anything since morning,”

Toma rolled his eyes when he heard the statement. Even though he had just met Ohno a month ago, he already knew about Ohno’s behavior of ignoring his surroundings when he was absorbed in his work.

**************************************

  Ohno was glad that he had managed to finish all the ten paintings that he had promised to contribute for the fund-raiser. He quickly took his coat and locked the door when Toma called him and said that he had already arrived at Ohno’s house. They decided to go to the exhibition together. By the time both of them arrived, people had already flooded the hall.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that it’ll be this big,” Toma muttered as he walked inside the hall with Ohno followed from behind. Just after Ohno stepped into the hall, he noticed a familiar face. Matsumoto Jun was standing at the corner of the hall, admiring one of the paintings that Ohno had done. A moment later, he saw a man walking towards her and he immediately knew the man’s identity through his silhouette. He saw Sho standing beside her with his hand on her waist. Both of them were smiling and as much as he wanted to be happy for them, it still hurt him. Toma noticed that Ohno's gaze was fixed on the couple and he was curious when he noticed the hurt expression that Ohno wore on his face.

“Do you know them?”

Ohno was startled with the question. He smiled as he looked at Toma.

“Just an acquaintance,” he said and walked away. It would break his heart if he watched them any longer. Ohno decided to take a breather on the rooftop. Even though he was one of the major contributors for the exhibition, he preferred to stay under the radar and avoided any sort of publicity. He stared at the vast sky and admired the beautiful night.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Ohno turned when he heard Toma’s voice. Somehow in the back of his mind, he wished that it was Sho who had come, after he had noticed him and decided to ditch his girl. Ohno chuckled at the thought. He knew that it was impossible.

“Are you okay, Ohno-san? You look sad,”

Ohno smiled and Toma noticed the sadness behind the smile even though Ohno said that he was fine. They sat on the bench, gazing at the sky.

“It has something to do with the couple, right? The one that you were staring at when we entered the hall just now,” Toma said after a long silence. Ohno chuckled.

“Was I that obvious?”

Toma grinned.

“It's just – the way you were staring at them. It had sadness in it. If you want to spill, I’m all ears,”

Ohno let out a heavy sigh.

“I told myself that I would be happy for him. I know that he is happy with his life. I saw the way she looks at him. I know that she will take care of him. It's just – I don’t know why I am still affected by it. I think I've accepted the fact that we can’t be together, that he had chose his own life and he is happy with it. I – I don’t understand why it hurts so much when I see them together,”

“It’s because you love him. That’s why it hurts,”

“You’re right. It’s hard to let go of someone that we love no matter how hard we try,”

*******************************

Ohno had been spending most of his time with Toma after the exhibition. Toma would occasionally join him on his fishing trip or both of them would just go out for a drink. Ohno concentrating on his sketch when his assistant knocked the door and told him that Sakurai-san and Matsumoto-san wanted to meet him. He quickly stood up and went to the waiting room. He knew the reason behind their visit when Jun handed him an envelope. He had heard from Aiba and Nino that Jun was pregnant and some other details. He smiled and congratulated them. Weirdly enough when he felt that he said those words out of his sincerity, not because he had to.

***********************

Ohno showed the invitation card to Toma when they went out for drinking that night. Toma opened the envelope and read the card.

“They’re getting married?”

Ohno nodded as he drank his tequila.

“They dropped by at the office and personally handed it to me,”

Toma stared at Ohno when he noticed that the older man seemed to accept the news calmly. There was no hint of frustration in his words.

“So, are you going?”

Ohno smiled and nodded.

“You don’t have to force yourself, you know. Just let them know everything that you've felt. If you can’t go, I think they will understand,”

Ohno stared at his empty glass as his hand twirled the glass.

“Surprisingly, I am truly happy for them. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I guess I’ve already moved on and I guess it’s all thanks to you, Toma,”

Toma’s heart was beating frantically when he heard the words. He blushed as he chuckled. Ohno’s words flattered him and he continued smiling for the whole night.

*******************************

Ohno realized that Toma had a special place in his heart. Toma was the reason why he could accept the news about Sho and Jun’s wedding with an open heart. They were on their way back from dinner when Ohno suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at Toma.

“I – I have something to tell you. Can we – go there?” he asked, pointing at the playground. Toma agreed and both of them walked towards the playground. Ohno chose to sit on one of the swings. Left with no choice, Toma ended up on the swing beside him. He chose to remain silent, waiting for Ohno to start talking.

“I – I think I've begun to love you,” Ohno muttered. He didn’t have the courage to look at Toma and decided to stare at his feet while waiting nervously for the younger man’s response. He was started when Toma took his hand. He turned to look at him and Toma smiled before he placed his lips on Ohno’s. Ohno blinked after the kiss. He stared at Toma, clueless.

“So, I guess that you feel the same too?”

Toma grinned widely as he nodded.

“I’m glad that I’m not the only one who felt it,” he said, smiling brightly which made Ohno couldn’t help but started to smile too. That night, they walked back home while holding hands.


End file.
